Next Time, Pop Tylenol
by Emono
Summary: Grissom has a migraine, and he takes a little something for it. M/M, hallucination, slash


**Title: **Next Time, Pop Tylenol

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Author:** Emono

**Rating:** PG-16

**Disclaimer:** CSI is way too big to even attempt to mess with, all I have is my poetic-license.

**Summary:** Grissom has a headache, and he takes a little something for it.

**Beta:** gil_follower

**Warning:** Slash, hallucination dreams, headache medicine

**100 Challenges: **100 Prompts – Grissom/Greg

**Prompt:** 21 –The last dream; the repetitive dream

**Word Count: **905

Grissom had a headache...scratch that, a _migraine_ that could make all other migraines run in fear.

Grissom eased himself down into his chair, slipping off his glasses and throwing them on his desk. He groaned softly, running a hand over his eyes and willing the throbbing away. He opened up a drawer, riffling through it briefly before pulling out a bottle of headache medicine. It was a strange brand he had never used before, but he was desperate. Pulling off the top, he took a hearty swig and ended up gagging. It was strong and bitter, and it burned his throat like alcohol.

"Ech" he made a face, slapping the lid back on and shoving the bottle back in the drawer. The effects weren't immediate, so he settled back into his chair and closed his eyes. He would just have to wait it out and...

_Grissom blinked awake, groggy and a bit more than out of sorts. He lifted his head, the faint throbbing of his migraine and weight his neck took on seemed to suppress any need to move further. His limbs were heavy and awkward, he could only shift and look around. The fine details of his office were blurry, smeared even._

_Except when he looked down, he could see everything clearly._

_There, peeking from under his desk, was Greg. He was grinning brilliantly, on his knees and looking up rather innocently. His dark eyes were sparkling, licking his lips and leaning up._

"_Greg_..._?"_

"_Hush, Gil, let me take care of you" Greg murmured sweetly, resting between his boss's thighs. He pet along the corded muscles there, one hand moving to work over the older man's fly. Grissom couldn't bring himself to protest, but managed to lift his hand and tangle it in those long, blonde-ish locks. The slighter man leant into the touch, looking grateful and knowing._

"_Gil_..._I know what you want" Greg rucked up his dress shirt, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss right above the line of his pants. Grissom wanted to worry about people walking in, about how it would look, about how maybe he was taking advantage of his __**younger **__**employee**_...

"_Don't think so hard" Greg scolded, yanking down his boss's jeans and exposing the bulge in his boxers "Just lay back, let me take care of you_..._"_

_The boxers slid down to his knees, and Grissom could only lean back in his chair and nod. He didn't have to think, it was a relief for once. The brunette grinned at the submission, placing a last kiss below his naval. Greg leaned forward, mouthing hot kisses along the length before sliding the head between his lips and sucking gently. He let his tongue play along the slit, enjoying the bitter-salty taste of his boss's pre-come. Greg moved his head, taking in more and more of Gil's erection. _

_Grissom moaned shamelessly, the sensation on his cock were reducing him to a writhing mass. His migraine faded away, his hips giving an involuntary thrust_...

"Grissom? Hey, Gil?"

The world came back in a rush of color and sound, making him moan at the loss of the warm mouth and the hazy atmosphere. He blinked dully, then realized he was still in his chair. His head didn't throb! He raised his head from the back of the chair, looking down between his legs to see Greg gone.

Instead, the boy was standing on the other side of his desk and peering at him curiously. He had the latest lab reports in his hand, ones that Grissom had ordered specifically on a rush. Trying to will the flush from his cheeks and the lusty images from his mind, Grissom cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

Greg smiled a little, "Did your headache go away?"

"Yeah" Grissom took the labs, forcing a tight smile of his own while trying to fight down the tightness in his pants "Everything in order, then?"

"Yep" Greg nodded, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his iPod "And if you don't mind, I'm going to head home."

Grissom nodded, "Of course, go on home. Make sure to give Catherine a copy of the labs on your way out."

Greg's smile held a brighter turn, "Will do, G-boss."

Frowning thoughtfully at the name, he watched the younger man walk out.

Grissom rifled through his drawer as soon as he was alone, pulling out the headache medicine and examining side effects.

" '_Warning: Ingestion of this medicine can cause irritability, drowsiness_'...etc...'_mild stomach cramps_'...etc...'_and can also cause, in rare cases, hallucinations_' " Grissom grumbled, glaring at the bottle "That would've been good to know _before_ I drank it."

Throwing the bottle in the trash, Grissom knew he wouldn't get much work done with _these_ kind of thoughts running through his head. He put his head down on his desk, hoping no one disturbed him until he could get brooding over with.

Next time, he was just going to pop some Tylenol and be done with it.

**End**


End file.
